


Bella Notte

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp, M/M, anniversary dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Jared and Jensen celebrating their anniversary in Austin.





	

"Jay, what the hell are we doing?" Jensen whispered as they snuck down an alley off of 6th street in Austin. "Someone's gonna see us out here, let go of my hand." It was a beautiful night out, the weather perfect for being outdoors comfortably and clear so the sky had stars in its eyes. 

Jared rolled his eyes and squeezed Jensen's hand tighter. "Shh, I know a guy, we'll be fine." 

"'I know a guy'? Are we buying pot or something?"

"Yes, Jensen, I dragged you to a drug deal for our wedding anniversary. I thought it'd be romantic." He chuckled and shook his head while knocking on a metal door marked 'Sophia's'. A dark haired man in a chef's jacket opened the door and smiled warmly at Jared. 

"Perfect timing, your table was just prepared," the man said. 

"Great, thank you so much, Mark." Jared said as the man, Mark, led them through the kitchen to a secluded part of it where a small table with candles lit waited for them. 

Jared thanked Mark again and pulled Jensen's chair out for him then sat in the one next to him. Neither minded the close quarters, so used to squeezing together at any opportunity. Any time that they could have pressed close to the one they loved was enchanting, a sort of spell between them that had always linked them together. 

"Is that the guy you know?" Jensen asked after he sat. 

"Yeah, he's the head chef here. When I called they were all booked, but he said he could squeeze us into the kitchen," Jared smiled softly. "Not exactly romantic but I've been wanting to bring you here for a while."

"It's perfect, Jared," Jensen set his hand on Jared's knee and squeezed it gently. "Thank you." 

"And plus, no one could take a picture of us back here," Jared grinned before pecking his lips gently. 

"That is a plus," Jensen agreed, smiling softly at his husband. He broke the eye contact after a moment and looked at the bare table. "Where's the menus?"

"I told Mark to make all their best meals for us." 

"I love you," Jensen said with wide eyes, making Jared burst out laughing. 

"I love you too," Jared said, his shoulder still shaking a little from laughter. 

The dishes were set down, brought out by Mark. They shared each of them, silent communication passing between them. Jared zoned out a moment, thinking of their years together as he pulled one spaghetti noddle into his mouth. His eyes widened when his lips met Jensen's unexpectedly. Jensen pulled back and grinned after slurping up the rest of the noodle. 

"Did you just-" Jared asked, grinning. 

Jensen smiled and nodded before pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Any night with the one they loved was a perfect, beautiful night.


End file.
